


Goddammit Rose!

by Vziii



Category: Game Gyaru - Fandom
Genre: And I meant the enemy type not the sexy type, Asphyxiation, Big Sapphic Moods, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, but that's all the dirty stuff happening here, political discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: The objective was simple: infiltrate Rose 'Thorns' O'Donovan's base and arrest her.But well, sometimes, your partner/girlfriend gets the same butterflies you do when you stare at her.Alternative title: Three times Arina and/or Dani got bamboozled by Rose.
Relationships: Arina Hanson/Daniella Avidan, Arina Hanson/Rose O'Donovan, Arina Hanson/Suzy Berhow, Arina Hanson/Suzy Berhow/Daniella Avidan, Daniella Avidan/Rose O'Donovan, Suzy Berhow/Daniella Avidan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	Goddammit Rose!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalamanderGoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/gifts).



> To SalamanderGoo, this is payback for a handful of things:  
> 1\. your Gyaru Gals series  
> 2\. that time you gave me PolyPeople goodness  
> 3\. After Practice Love  
> 4\. Lipstick  
> 5\. The Stars and Moon Pale When Compared to You
> 
> Fuck you, you're great, I'm younger than you, bye.
> 
> And I'm sorry I forgot to do this earlier but big thanks to @vinndetta for beta reading.

"God, this dress is getting me horny."

Arina clenched the keycard as she wheezed. She snapped her head to face Daniella as she scanned it to the sensor beside the glass door.

"Oh my God, shut up!" Arina couldn't help giggling as the door slid open.

Daniella just smirked. "Maybe I will after you reach under this flowy-ass skirt and start-"

Arina yanked her partner's arm into the room with her. "Later! We gotta find clues first!"

"Oh yeah," Daniella rolled her eyes, "cause she'd leave it here of all places."

Once past the hallway, Arina dove for the drawers underneath the LED TV screen. "You wanna get our asses handed to us at office security again?" She had one hand reaching down to the bottom and the other holding one of the shirts from her laundry basket. 

Daniella stood and huffed. "... fine." She then turned the corner and started searching at the mahogany table by a satin queen-sized bed.

As Daniella tugged open its drawer after placing her 'bathroom basket' on the empty table, Verne's order rang through her head: get hired as Rose's housemaids and search her base clean. As her fingers ran across the bottom of countless graph papers littered with what she supposed were gadget ideas, Daniella could feel the long white skirt flutter as air flew upwards.

 _Fucking distracting_ , Daniella huffed and slammed the drawers shut. "Nothing."

"Not even a password hint?" Arina asked as she dashed behind her towards a tall wardrobe. 

"Nope," Daniella impatiently turned to the bed. She grabbed and ruffled the crumpled bedsheet, feeling for anything underneath. Pissed at seeing the bed empty, she then lifted it dramatically and started making the bed. _Better act like we're on the job_ , she figured.

"Got something!"

Daniella jumped and turned to Arina, who had a slip of paper raised triumphantly in hand. Her mood turned around then and there, with a wide grin and fast claps.

She then had an idea. "Wanna try her bathroom too?"

Arina glanced to the side in contemplation. "... Yeah," she then smirked.

Daniella then grabbed her basket again as they went through the door beside the wardrobe. Once Arina turned the bathroom lights on, they began scanning through the bathroom: on the sink, in her bathtub, at the back of the vanity mirror...

Arina squeaked when they heard the main door slide open and footsteps approach.

Dani's eyes fell on a sliding panel, sparking an idea. She then grabbed Arina's wrist with one hand and pulled open the panel with the other, shoving her in a revealed stall before squishing herself in as well. They made room for themselves around the toilet seat that made its home there.

Arina's panicked heaving was getting louder than the shuffling outside the bathroom, and for what Dani'd have to apologize for later, she slapped her hand on top of Arina's mouth. To her defense, it cued Arina's breaths to even out through her nose.

But the bathroom door was being pulled open.

 _Oh shit_ , Arina and Daniella somehow simultaneously thought, _oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shi-_

The panel door was slid open, and the two undercover agents snuck a last breath through their noses.

A lanky lass with light-brown ponytails at the sides of her head glanced at them unamused, leaning her weight onto one leg. One arm held onto the wall beside her, the white spaghetti strap shifting into her collarbone.

"... mae'help you?" a sarcastic Kiwi accent left her frowning lips. 

Arina and Daniella's cheeks grew pink.

Daniella tried to save themselves and inhaled deeply.

"... didn't know you'd be back so soon, ma'am," Dani whimpered in her makeshift Jersey accent. "We're so sorry, Ms. O'Donovan."

Rose, their 'boss,' just sighed, clearly wanting them out as much as the two did. "And you were hid'n 'ere specific'ly?"

"... panicked," Dani looked down at the floor.

"Just... you've put awey m'laundry an' replaced th'soaps, right?"

They both nodded slowly and in sync.

They had to admit Rose's chortle was as cute as it was humiliating. "A'right, Tweedle Dum an' Tweedle Dee, you can go. Thanks."

And with that, they scurried out. Arina noticed the clothes strewn across the floor on their way out, guessing Rose was midway undressing. Her blush just deepened, not fading in the slightest when they were out the door, standing frozen as it slid closed behind them.

".. sorry about back there," Arina muttered.

"Holy fuck."

They turned to each other, and Arina was somewhat relieved by Dani's starstruck face.

Arina tried breaking the stunned silence. "... she was hot, right?"

"You like her too, right?"

"Ever since I saw her profile."

Daniella gasped and grinned as she shouted. "And you-" she glanced around at the other employees walking by, shutting up then and there. Not wanting to stop the conversation, she took Arina's hand and whispered as they walked down the hallway. "... and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get jealous or anything!" Arina yell-whispered. She snuck them into a servants' locker room and sighed.

Arina then looked Dani in the eye and spoke at a comfortable volume. "Look, Rose got my brain short-circuited, but I love you more than anything!" Her embarrassment turned to worry as she looked at her lover. "I'd never wanna make you think I'd ditch you for-"

Daniella's hands at the sides of her head shut Arina up, having her gulp at the movement. Dani just smiled sweetly. "It's okay, Big Cat. I can't be mad at that." Their breaths were soft and relieved when Dani leaned in and locked their lips together. "And you own my heart more than she'll own my pussy."

Arina giggles weakly, killing the joy as she soon realizes something. "Shit," she breathes out, "we're falling for the enemy."

Dani just moved a hand from the wall to Arina's cheek. "You make out with her as I pickpocket her."

And that was enough for Arina's cheeky grin to revive. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The stressed exhales were twice as loud as the gears turning within the safe.

Arina had her eyebrows lowered and her ear glued to the cold metal of the safe, listening intently as she turned the code wheel. She didn't care how her knees were freezing or her housemaid gown sweeping the concrete, for all she wanted to hear was a click of a correct number.

Light blue spray paint covered the security camera above her, and her gun holster hugged her thigh, yet Arina's heart and breath were still insecure. _One more person enters this basement_ , her inner voice taunted, _and the mission is compromised for good._ Arina found it ironic, how time was ticking against her, yet the task at hand needed critical patience.

Arina squealed when she finally heard a click, lifting her fingers off the wheel to make a proud fist. 

The fist that was raised in defense when the door behind her creaked open.

"Knew it."

Arina turned and crouched into a fighting stance at that Kiwi accent.

"Anna Smith," Rose strutted forwards, "breaking into my basement by day 3 of employment. Maybe I should give you a new name. Like 'Lil' Devil.' Or 'Blonde-streak Baddie.' Or 'Arina Joseph Hanson.'

Arina made Rose pause as she finally snatched her gun from under her skirt, aiming it at Rose's chest. "One more step and I'll shoot, I swear to God," her stern command faltering.

"Aw, but I was going to input the passcode for you," Rose pointed her dainty shoe to the ground. "Don't you want that?"

Arina shot a warning bullet at her feet, but Rose cheekily skipped and avoided it.

"Or maybe you want something else," Rose's smirk remained, "something right in front of you."

 _Rose is purposefully twisting her hips_ , Arina's running mind made her arms drop to her sides, _fucking show-off. And hot. Shit._

"I've seen how you look at me," Rose kept cat-walking towards the exposed agent. "I was close to calling HR for the fuck-me eyes you've been giving me whenever we cross paths."

Arina inhaled sharply when Rose lifted her pointer finger under her chin once she was close enough. 

"But of course, I'd be a hypocrite." Rose planted her feet and put her thumb on Arina's chin, pinching it lightly as she then tiptoed to meet her gaze straight. "After all, I've seen you turned around, bending low as you sweep under my bed."

Arina shuddered as Rose leaned into her mouth, softly and seductively moving her lips. She was embarrassed by how easily she gave in, breathing out deeply through her nose. She felt her shoulders deflate on their own, lips too frozen to talk back or lead the kiss instead.

Soft creaks trickled behind her, and soon Arina could hear the safe open from behind her. She hated how the kiss stunned her so badly she didn't think about reaching in, despite Rose using her other hand to grip her wrists together. She cringed at the sound of her gun clattering on the concrete, getting slightly madder at how Rose caught her upper lip like nothing happened.

 _Fuck_ , Arina moaned as Rose pulled back, _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ -

"But back to the new name." Rose didn't miss a damn beat, "what shall I call you, my dear little pet?"

Arina felt slow knuckles brush past hers as she fluttered her eyes open.

"'Horny Bunny?' 'Tricky Bitch?'" 

A soft finger tapped three times on the back of Arina's arm.

"'Egoraptor?'" 

Arina grew her grin.

"... how about 'Sexy Widdle Baby?'"

Rose shouted as she was pulled down to her knees, letting go of Arina's wrists and giving her a chance to pick her gun up. She also noticed a large grey encasing on the floor as well, but quickly decided to leave it there for now.

She turned back around to see Dani's arm wrapped around Rose's neck and the other pulling at Rose's right arm agonizingly. Arina gasped at Rose's other arm reaching up towards her partner's head, shooting at her hand without hesitation. Though the bullet grazed past her fingers, Rose still yelled out in pain as she flinched it to her torso, giving Arina the opportunity to run to her. Arina grabbed Rose's wrist and twisted it into immobility, gaining another wonderful yell.

It wasn't long until Rose's shouts of retaliation exhausted her into Daniella's chokehold, having her pass out and hit the ground with a loud thump. Arina didn't dare take chances and held her down by her shoulders, turning her onto her chest in the process. 

"O'Donovan has been captured. Send backup to Basement Quadrant 3."

At Daniella's command into her handheld com, Arina could hear loud footsteps above her, smiling at the sound of their associates running down to help them. She took her eyes off Rose's limp body and met Dani's proud smile, keeping her gaze at her as she walked over to pick up the grey box near the empty safe.

"What was in that safe?"

Daniella turned the encasing around, eyes widening at one point. She then turned it over to show Arina a tag: **Kaboom No. 8.**

"Looks like a lethal-ass bomb."

* * *

Suzy felt a weight disintegrate when she saw Dani squeeze Arina's hand.

With a nervous smile, Arina looked back at her wife before following Dani to the hallway, on the way to face their Aussie rival. 

Though she could tell both agents were stressed, Suzy hoped their earlier conversation had calmed their nerves. Daniella was worried she'd screw up in the interrogation room, and Arina got pissed in advance because she knew Rose would play them again. It took ten minutes of cuddles to bring their courage back to them, but even as the door closed behind her girlfriends, she could still feel their thick tension.

But looking at Rose through the one-sided mirror, Suzy could see why they were pent up. Drumming her bandaged fingers impatiently on the table, her lips pressed together, she looked ready to start yapping. _Thank God she's still cuffed_ , Suzy took a breath to steady herself.

She looked back up at the sound of Dani and Arina opening the door to the interrogation room. They somehow looked different now: Dani looked about as steady as stone, whilst Arina had the rage he remembered seeing on the field. Suzy cringed at Arina slamming the door behind her, staring down at the prisoner across her.

"Ah, finally!" Rose's head perked up to show her shit-eating grin. "'ve b'n waiting to see ya two chucks!"

"Enough small talk," Arina let go of Dani's hand to hold her "Rose 'Thorns' O'Donovan" folder up with both hands. "We got a whole list to go through and so little time."

"Alright," Rose leaned back in her chair. "20 Quesh'ns, have at't."

"Where is your accomplice Pricker Bush?" Daniella gripped the edge of the table, eyes glaring daggers at the captive.

"Ah, Briar!" Rose tilted her head to the side. "See, here's th'thing: friends stan' for each oth'r, and that means _not_ sharing where their current hideout is. Not f'r money, pow'r," she leaned forward to Daniella, "an'not ev'n to their curren' crush."

Suzy found it hilarious how Dani's face flushed immediately at that. 

It seemed that Arina did too, once she turned to her partner. "Oh my God!" Arina shared Suzy's laugh.

"I know'right, Daniella?" Rose winked at the frozen agent. "She's fuckin'ot, huh?"

Arina took the lead. "Stop stalling!" She slammed her folder onto the table, heaving out before snapping her gaze back to Rose. "Next question, why the bomb?"

Rose then sighed, sitting upright and putting her elbows on the table. "Now, t'really set th' stage here, let's confirm some things. One, I'm not blowing up a'ospital or a cont'nent or an'thing. I live on a planet of good people, why would'I kill'it?"

"Get to the damn point," Arina snarled.

"I'm only against your bullshit gov'ment here, a-k-a your bosses." Rose clenched her fists, her growing fury burning through the single-sided mirror. "Ever wonder why th'good people are starvin'on th'streets? Driv'n themselves mad on three shit jobs to afford psychiatry? All whilst army gen'rals and colonels eat lavish'n soldiers train to kill some poor mates? Why copp'rs like you chase after anyone with dark skin?!"

Suzy's heart dropped when Rose turned to her left, gaze almost direct to the one across the wall.

"So that's who'm after," Rose breathed out. "Blow'n up jails an' tear'n down unjust courts. Doin' good for your fucked-up country."

Suz forced her gaze away from Rose to see her girlfriends instead. They had their eyes to each other, sadness and shame on their faces as well.

"So there," everyone's gaze snapped back to Rose, "the bomb's f'r **your** kind."

"... there are less violent ways to fix a country," Daniella rebutted weakly. Suzy wasn't sure if she believed her own words.

"An'ow fast 'n efficient are they?" Rose chuckled darkly.

Suzy didn't miss Arina's fist forming, ready to fight back. "You didn’t fucking answer me," she hissed. "What is Kaboom Number 8 for?"

"Why," Rose's grin returned, "for th'most ambitious raid by far! Of course, _that_ needed the most'fficient bomb we fixed up, but since that’s out the picture, we’ll have to make do."

"… what are you destroying?" Daniella turned pale.

"Excuse me," Rose huffed playfully, "we’re just fix'n your checks an' bal'nces bullshit."

Suzy jumped at her comm buzzing alive, and as she picked hers up to receive another update, she saw Arina and Daniella take theirs out in her peripheral view.

**"Attention D.C units, investigation and backup are required at the White House. All other units, report to your superiors and secure the nearest federal sector."**

Suzy snapped up at the sound of Arina slamming her hand right in front of Rose, ready to rip her apart. "The fuck did you do?!" She screamed.

All they were met with was a Cheshire Cat smile of pride. "Snatch th' nicest steak off the First Lady's plate."

And as Suzy dashed out the observatory to her commander, she could hear Daniella scream in rage, even down the hallways.

"... God **DAMMIT ROSE!!** "

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I made Rose an anarchist, oops?
> 
> Happy New Year everybody.


End file.
